This disclosure relates to shielding a component of a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a shielding arrangement for a component of a mid-turbine frame.
Gas turbine engines can include a fan for the propulsion of air and to cool components. The fan also delivers air into a core engine where it is compressed. The compressed air is then delivered into a combustion section, where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. The combustion gas expands downstream over and drives turbine blades.
Some turbine engines include a mid-turbine frame configured to transfer loads between a bearing compartment and other portions of the engine static structure. The mid-turbine frame may include one or more static airfoils between inner and outer cases of the mid-turbine frame to direct the flow of products of combustion to the turbine blades. One or more service lines may extend through the airfoils.